


Foster Brother

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Misgendering, Other, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 18:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Past sexual trauma.Heed the warnings!!





	Foster Brother

**Author's Note:**

> I encourage anyone struggling with past sexual abuse to seek help.

Most of Sans' life before moving in with Alphys was a blur but sometimes long-forgotten demons claw their way to the surface.

The lights were out in the still unfamiliar bedroom and the shadows formed creepy shapes on the walls. The old house creaked and groaned in the chilled night air. The way the house settled, made the steps sound like people were walking on them at night when the house was silent. The carpet was old and worn too. With a child's imagination, the stains and patterns seemed to move and create the illusion of hands or claws, reaching for him on the bed.

“i'm scared, but touch there?” Sans' small voice rang in confusion. It had only been a few nights of staying in the new home. He and his new 'brother' from this new foster family were made to share a bedroom. His brother was eleven and Sans trusted him. He knew to look up to older siblings for support and direction since being in the foster system. The older siblings usually took good care of him even if the foster parents weren't so great at it. 

Sans had scurried from his bed to his brother's to feel safe.

“Alright, but if you don't want the boogeyman to get you,” the older boy teased, “you'll do what I say.”

Sans had never felt so alone and afraid in his life. He felt a sinking in his gut and tears formed in his three-year-old eye sockets.

“i'm scared. i don't like this, dustin.” Sans cried when the much older boy pulled up his nightshirt.

“It'll be okay. The boogeyman listens to me.” His voice was sweet against the side of Sans' skull. Dustin's body pressed against the small monster's frame. Initially, Sans enjoyed the closeness of the cuddle and felt comfort in the warmth, but then Dustin's hand began to explore his exposed ribs, he felt increasingly uncomfortable.

Sans wiped the magic streaming from his eyes and tried to relax. If he listened to his new brother, he'd be okay. Dustin took his hand and guided the small skeletal hand down his pants. Sans felt a hot wetness just below his waistband. Dustin hummed in satisfaction when Sans' small fingers grazed something hard beneath and immediately tried to retract it.

Dustin's hand was already there to force him to keep his hand where he wanted it. Sans tried to protest but was cut off when the older boy made a motion toward the scary closet door. That's where the boogeyman lived. He traveled along the shadows from the closet at night, waiting for him to go to sleep. Or at least that's what Dustin had told him.

Sans' older brother released Sans' hand once he showed him how he liked to be touched. Sans felt sick. This was wrong. He was always told to never touch there on himself or anyone else. It's dirty and wrong and evil and he's going to a bad place (hell) if he keeps touching.

Dustin's hot breath rushed over Sans' neck and his older brother's hand stroked his ribs. Sans quietly continued the activity until he felt Dustin shift in bed. His hands moved downward toward the waistband of his pajama pants.

“no,” Sans pleaded.

“This will keep him away.”

Sans' soul thrummed in dread and humiliation. Why did this have to happen to keep the boogeyman away? Why was his brother so confident that he could keep him away with this action? For a three-year-old, it was so very confusing but he wanted to believe that his brother wouldn't hurt him. He wanted to believe that he could keep him safe.

Dustin's roaming hand lifted his waistband and Sans jumped slightly at the sensation coming over him. It tickled but left him feeling uneasy. Why was this happening? Why did Dustin want to touch him there? Why did he want Sans to touch his parts too? 

The small skeleton's breath caught when his brother's fingers traveled downward more and grazed something that was sensitive. It didn't hurt, but it was too rough to feel nice.  Sans didn't realize that his magic had unconsciously traveled downward as well, toward his tailbone. The groping hand in Sans' pants went deeper and stroked him experimentally.

He shivered when Dustin lifted his pajama pants to investigate the skeleton's anatomy. Bright blue magic gathered in his pelvis, creating crude echo-genitals. Dustin wasn't sure what he was feeling and Sans had no idea what was happening to him. With no clear intent on what genitals to conjure and no idea of what it was even supposed to look like, the magic was confused and continued to change on its own accord. Sans' fear and uncertainty only added to the confusion of his magic. 

Dustin removed Sans' hand from his pants and instructed the younger brother to lay down on his back. Sans' bottoms were removed, exposing him and his confused magic to the cold air. Sans wiped another stray tear from his eye and tried to cover himself with one of his brother's blankets in modesty. Sans whimpered and tried not to cry when Dustin peeled the blanket away and laughed at his shyness.

“Lay still.” The brother instructed. With that he went to the edge of the bed and studied his younger brother's private parts. He took Sans' hand and forced it down to touch the soft blue glow at his pelvis. The glow retracted at his own touch and Sans hissed at the feeling. It was raw and he didn't understand what or why this was happening or what he was even supposed to do. This had never happened to him before and it was frightening for him. Tears fell from his eyes and a whine escaped him. He didn't want to even look at the magic between his legs. It felt disgusting and dirty. He'd been told that this was evil before. He only looked into his brother's face for support and safety. Dustin's eyes were glued to the small skeleton's crotch with lust.

Dustin stood and took a pencil from his backpack. Tent in his sweatpants was made obvious but Sans didn't know what it was. The older brother returned to the side of the bed and stared down at his defenseless, scared little brother with predatory curiosity.

“Keep still.” Was all Sans heard before the sharpened pencil entered his magic. Sans cried out in pain. Dustin pushed his hand against Sans' sobbing mouth. 

“Shhh, shhh,” His brother soothed in his ear, “Don't wanna bring out the boogeyman, right?” Sans choked and attempted to stifle a sob. His glowing tears fell onto Dustin's hand still at his mouth. Dustin smiled when the boy quieted beneath him. “Shhh, babygirl,” Dustin crooned, “you're alright.”

“please, it hurts,” Sans hiccuped through a sob under his brother's hand. His tears continued to glow like blue firefly light on his brother's hand. His magic still throbbed around the intrusion of the pencil. Dustin withdrew the pencil and looked at the tip. Some of Sans' magic clung to it, lighting it up. The essence dripped like a trickle of blood down the wooden writing utensil. 

The pencil was discarded on the floor. Once he found that Sans' magic wasn't going to hurt him, Dustin found all new ways to play with his little brother.

"Spread your legs," Dustin ordered and began to stroke Sans' magic. Sans did what he was told. Anything to keep that from happening again. "That's it." Sans watched through the blur of magic coating his eyes as his older brother began to stroke himself as he laid there on his bed, nude from the waist down and bleeding. Dustin's fingers probed his magic and it slowly created a crude entrance where the pencil penetrated him. Dustin's hand groped his pelvis and continued to massage himself.

"Don't frown at me like that." His brother whispered. 

"Smile for me."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, Sans has blacked this part of his life out of his memory. The scars are left on his soul and manifest as a kind of sexual dysfunction.


End file.
